


Changes

by guitarstrings



Series: Pretty Eyes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being with Quinn, being in love with Quinn changed her. And from the looks of it, it’s still changing her to become a better person." An exploration of Quinn and Rachel's relationship; Sequel to Pretty Eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've come to love the Pretty Eyes 'verse, I decided to write sequels that will explore the development of Quinn and Rachel's relationship. And here is the first sequel. I hope you guys enjoy reading!

If there is another thing that Rachel has learned about Quinn in their two months of being girlfriends, it’s that there is another surefire way of waking her beautiful, hazel-eyed angel up. _Girlfriends_. She really can’t get over the fact that Quinn is finally her _girlfriend_. A huge grin makes its way across her face as she dreamily thinks back on that night that Quinn said _yes_.

They were about to make love for the first time then, and Rachel remembers the joy that set Quinn’s hazel eyes alight, brighter than the sun, the moon, and the stars combined. How the touch of Quinn’s skin burned her, how her heart raced wildly when Quinn said that one word. How, until now, she still burns at the mere brush of Quinn’s fingertips against any part of her-even just her clothes.

How, she still manages to fall deeply and ever so truly in those once always sad-ridden hazel eyes. Eyes that are now bright and warm and like home to her. With just one look, and she’s gone. Drifting away in white, fluffy clouds every time those eyes met hers.

She’s on fire, but it doesn’t leave her with painful burns and unwanted scars. All it does is leave her with a mark. A mark that means that she is Quinn’s as much as Quinn is hers.

Mornings are always even more beautiful where she wakes up with Quinn right next to her, and she’s always a cheery person when she wakes up but she’s a whole lot happier when she knows that Quinn is beside her when she does. Now if you ask her, she would choose waking up to the golden color of Quinn’s hair instead of that of the sun’s. That she would rather touch Quinn’s soft skin instead of dreaming of running her fingers through the clouds.

She’s just so _happy_ that she gets to share the same bed with Quinn as her girlfriend, and that she can freely cuddle with her without worrying that she’s crossing any lines or that Quinn might be uncomfortable with what they’re doing.

Smiling giddily to herself, she pours the hot chocolate that she prepared into a green-colored mug decorated with gold stars-her own personal touch. She walks back into Quinn’s bedroom and finds that she is still adorably asleep, all bundled up underneath the covers. Her normally kept blonde hair is in a disarray, most likely because of all the playing Rachel had done with it while they bantered back and forth last night.

After all, Quinn isn’t a fussy sleeper. Once she falls asleep, she stays in that position until she wakes up, which amazes and makes Rachel warm all over.

A fond smile replaces the giddy grin she wore earlier as she watches Quinn, her eyelids closed and eyelashes tempting Rachel to lightly tap her fingertips against them. Her lips are slightly parted as she breathes, as though asking Rachel to kiss them.

Which she does, lightly, and it’s enough to make Quinn murmur her name in her sleep.

Rachel sits on the edge of the bed and presses her lips against Quinn’s forehead, then leans back again to waft the mug back and forth underneath Quinn’s nose, and she giggles as the blonde’s lips twitches. The scent of hot chocolate drifts through the air, and Rachel herself could feel her mouth start to water from just _smelling_ it.

She likes to think that she makes the best hot chocolate there is, especially when Quinn is drinking it and moaning at how _good_ it tastes. It’s one side of Quinn that she loves seeing; unguarded and no walls built up so high around her. She’s just… _Quinn_. Not head cheerleader Quinn, pregnant Quinn, homeless Quinn, or punk Quinn but a completely different person from who she was in high school. Just _Quinn Fabray_ to her. A version of Quinn for only her to witness.

Her breath catches in her throat as drowsy hazel eyes start to flutter open, blearily looking back and forth between her and the mug. A soft expression paints her Aphrodite-sculpted face as her eyes settle on Rachel’s, a shy smile tugging at her lips. And Rachel feels like crying because God, she is looking at an _angel_ so early in the morning. It almost seems like there’s a halo over Quinn’s head because of the way the sun is shining over her through the windows.

“Good morning,” Quinn murmurs, her voice quiet and a little rough with sleep. She blushes as Rachel brushes her hair away from her face and touches a finger to her cheek. It’s adorable, the way Quinn’s cheeks flush every time she looks at her.

“You are so _beautiful_ ,” Rachel says breathlessly as she watches Quinn’s long, black eyelashes flutter with each blink of her eyes. Quinn is still the prettiest girl she’s ever met, even when she’s not wearing any make-up and her hair is such a mess in the morning.

And she gets to wake up to _that_ every weekend when they’re together. She also gets to be the one tangled up with Quinn when they go to sleep, and she wishes that she could experience that _every day_ and not just for the weekends.

Quinn blushes even harder, takes the mug from her hands and laughs, a quiet chuckle that makes Rachel strain her ears to hear more of that lovely, early morning sound. “Looks like somebody wanted a sure way of waking me up,” Quinn teases, and Rachel just smiles at that. “And with matching flattery nonetheless. Thank you, Rachel.”

“You’re welcome. But I was merely telling the truth, and I know that you know that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to cook breakfast for my amazing _girlfriend_ ,” Rachel emphasizes with a huge grin, which makes Quinn snort and roll her eyes playfully.

“Dork,” Quinn says, but she does so with fondness and mirth dancing in her hazel eyes.

“Mmhmm, but need I remind you that this dork is your girlfriend?” Rachel giggles, leans in to kiss Quinn’s cheek.

“You really love saying that, don’t you?”

Rachel nods and kisses Quinn’s hair this time, her eyes closing as she relishes in this feeling. The feeling of having Quinn so close to her in every way possible, and she can’t help herself from enjoying every moment that they share together.

“You know I do,” Rachel swallows as she pulls back, placing her hand on Quinn’s shoulder. She can’t stop herself, because once upon a time she watched Quinn fall into the arms of boys that never found the time to treat her right. Boys who never respected her and fought over her like she was their property.

Quinn puts the mug aside and sits up, her eyes searching as she looks at Rachel. “I love you,” Quinn whispers, her gaze never straying from Rachel’s eyes. “And I love it when you call me your girlfriend,” she adds with a bashful smile, another of those that makes butterflies erupt in Rachel’s stomach. “You know that, right?”

“I know,” she says quietly and strokes Quinn’s cheek with the pad of her thumb, then tilts her head forward to capture her lips in a longing kiss. Quinn grasps the back of her neck and kisses her firmly, her lips unyielding as they press against her own. She knows. And she’s just so, so in love with Quinn that she’s scared of letting her slip through her fingers again.

Quinn murmurs a gentle ‘I love you’ against her lips before they’re kissing again, and Rachel just wants to get lost in this feeling forever. Quinn _knows_ how to kiss her, and she only gets better and better each time.

How can she ever stop falling in love with Quinn like this?

Rachel pulls Quinn into her arms and kisses the top of her head, wondering why she could still feel afraid even though they’ve already exchanged their ‘I love you’s’ the moment they first fell into bed together. They were laid out bare, and Quinn told her that she loved her back without missing a beat.

Of course she knows that Quinn loves her and that she means it, but she can’t help but feel insecure from time to time because Quinn could have absolutely _anyone_ she wanted, and yet, she chose _her_. The once loser Glee Club captain that remained at the bottom of the high school social ladder for all four years of high school.

She sure has a lot of lucky stars watching out over her from the heavens for her to be given all _this_.

“I know,” she repeats, wrapping her arms more securely around Quinn. “And I love you, too.”

“Why don’t we go eat outside for breakfast? I know this really great place and I think that you’ll love it,” Quinn suggests, and Rachel is about to protest because she has a feeling that Quinn is going to pay for their breakfast, and that she doesn’t mind cooking for the both of them. But before she can say anything, Quinn presses two fingers against her lips to stop her from speaking. “Rachel, I _rarely_ have the chance to make breakfast for you, so please just let me do this. And you’re the one who’s always planning out our dates, so I want to do this for you now. Let _me_ make _you_ feel special this time. Please?”

Quinn’s eyes and tone are pleading, the flecks of gold swirling and tantalizing. At first, Rachel wants to say no, that she’ll pay for everything. But Quinn is right. She’s mostly been the one asking Quinn out first and planning everything when they go out together. It’s the _need_ to make Quinn like she’s the most cared for and most loved woman in the world that drives her to do all those things, and she’s been too caught up in it to even notice that she barely gives Quinn the chance to reciprocate.

Rachel sighs and relents. Really, it’s just so hard to say no to Quinn. “Okay, but why outside? You’ve cooked for me before.”

“I have, but I was just thinking that it would be nice that we go outside. You know, have a nice walk around and show you how great New Haven is?” Quinn shrugs, and Rachel laughs and tucks a loose lock of golden hair behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“I’d love that. But you are _never_ going to convince me that New Haven is more beautiful than New York,” Rachel says firmly, but Quinn just laughs it off and presses a hand to her cheek. She smiles at the warmth of Quinn’s hand on her skin, sure that _nothing_ can get better than this. “Your hot chocolate is getting cold.”

Quinn rolls her eyes and straddles Rachel’s lap. “We just talked about me taking you out for breakfast, and suddenly you’re concerned about the hot chocolate?”

“Well, I made it for you, and I think it would be a waste if you didn’t drink it,” Rachel argues and slides her hands towards Quinn’s waist.

“You can make another one for me.”

“Oh, and who says I’m going to do it?” Rachel arches an eyebrow. Quinn mimics the action, and Rachel knows that no one can pull that off as well as her girlfriend does. It’s a signature of hers, after all. She’s never said it out loud, but it’s become a turn-on to her. Especially when Quinn bites her lip at the same time, with her hazel eyes all dark and seductive.

“Who says you won’t?” Quinn challenges, a defiant expression on her face. Rachel groans as Quinn wraps her legs tighter around her waist, with hands now clutching onto her shoulders to keep her locked in place. “You _do_ make it a point to make it for me whether I ask you or not to do it, anyway.”

“So basically, you’re saying that I am _whipped_ for you,” Rachel scoffs and grips Quinn’s waist tightly, enough to keep her still but not enough to hurt her. There are many things she wants to do with Quinn, but _hurting_ her will never be on the table.

“Well, I didn’t say anything about you being whipped. You just assumed that,” Quinn smirks and leans closer to Rachel so that their lips are nearly touching.

Rachel nearly becomes cross-eyed from focusing on Quinn’s face, and she’s suffocating at the same time because that’s just what Quinn does to her.

“Whatever you say,” Rachel says in mock defeat. But then her stomach starts to rumble, causing Quinn to snort and laugh out loud. Completely embarrassed of herself, Rachel drops her head on Quinn’s shoulder and groans, her cheeks flaring up. “Stop laughing,” she pouts, but Quinn just continues laughing and giggling, free and unrestrained sounds that sound better than music. Despite the humiliation, she can’t help but smile while listening to Quinn’s free-spirited laughter.

“Alright, let’s go get a shower and get out of here since I have to feed a monster,” Quinn manages to say in between her fitful giggles as she untangles herself from Rachel. Huffing loudly, Rachel crosses her arms over her chest and flashes Quinn a half-hearted glare.

“Whatever. You’re not getting any more of my hot chocolate,” Rachel scowls and climbs down the bed, taking the mug of the now cooled down hot chocolate with her.

She stomps into the kitchen and puts the mug in the fridge, deciding it was better to drink it cold later on rather than waste it by dumping it in the sink. She shrieks in surprise when a pair of arms wrap around her, and this elicits another round of laughter from Quinn.

“Quinn! I nearly had a heart attack!” Rachel exclaims and struggles to free herself from Quinn’s tight embrace.

“I’m sorry, baby… You’re just so cute when you act like you’re mad,” Quinn says sweetly, and Rachel, being the soft person she is when it comes to her girlfriend, melts into her arms and sighs in exasperation. “Shower with me?” she takes Rachel’s earlobe between her lips and tugs, and the brunette’s knees begin to buckle.

A big part of her is telling her to say yes, because showering with Quinn is really sexy, and it’s difficult to say no with Quinn’s lips roaming her neck. But at the same time, she knows that they won’t be getting breakfast and that nice morning walk if she concedes, and that they’ll most likely just eat each other up in the shower.

Not that she’s entirely opposed to that, but still…

“I- I can’t,” Rachel gulps, breathing in a large amount of air as she tries to hold on to the last amount of self-control that she has. Quinn just purrs and flicks her tongue over _that_ spot behind her ear, hands dangerously close to slipping underneath her boy shorts.

“Why not?” Quinn husks, her voice dipping lower as she grazes her fingernails over Rachel’s thighs. “I want you, Rach… So _much_.” She emphasizes her point by brushing her hand over Rachel’s crotch.

It’s tempting to just give in to Quinn’s request, but she has to prove a point. She’s not _whipped_ for Quinn, and she certainly has to say ‘no’ at one point in their relationship. And this is the time for her to do just that.

“N-no,” Rachel shakes her head weakly. “Breakfast first. And by breakfast, I mean real food.”

“Are you sure? We can save water if we go in together,” Quinn presses, now slipping her hand underneath Rachel’s shirt. “Wow, it looks like somebody’s been working out,” she grins as she rubs Rachel’s flat belly.

“I might have,” Rachel hints with a shudder as Quinn’s hands continue their journey across her abdomen. “But flattery won’t let me get into the shower with you, Quinn. And you _know_ we’ll be wasting more water if we do get in it together. Which we won’t, by the way.”

“Okay, have it your way,” Quinn finally gives up and withdraws her hands.  

Rachel sighs in relief as Quinn pulls away from her, and she leans against the refrigerator to keep herself upright. She still feels dizzy and a little aroused from having Quinn’s hands all over her stomach, because it’s as though she knows exactly which buttons to push and which parts of her to touch to send her reeling. It’s not exactly a bad thing, because honestly, who wouldn’t want to have Quinn Fabray to be all over them?

Quinn winks at her and slaps her ass before sashaying away, and Rachel gulps with each mesmerizing sway of her girlfriend’s hips. She knows from experience that Quinn is doing it on purpose as a final means of persuading her to give in, but it’s not going to work this time. Her legs still weak, she stumbles onto the kitchen chair and sits down, her cheeks still flush from the sensation of Quinn touching her.

Her resolve weakens again when she hears the muffled sound of the running water from the bathroom, but she doesn’t want to give Quinn the satisfaction of breaking down and giving in at the end even though she said no from the beginning. She has to be stubborn about it, and she refuses to back down at the last minute.

So instead, she walks back to Quinn’s bedroom and sits down in front of the desk, then opens the lone novel that is sitting on top of a stack of papers. Apart from that, the desk is clean, and she smiles fondly as her eyes land on the spot where she had found the corsage. And now, she’s glad that she never got over Quinn. But she admits that she wanted to let go and move on at one point, because she believed that she’ll never be good enough for someone as smart and as beautiful as Quinn Fabray.

She runs a hand through her hair and pushes the negative thoughts away from her head, because she doesn’t want to ruin her happiness. _Their_ happiness. She was a coward once, but she’s not going to be afraid now. Not now that they’re together for two months and hopefully many more to come.

No, she’s not going to ruin it with her insecurities.

She puts the novel back down and walks to her drawer. Yes, her drawer. Quinn had suggested for her to get her own, since her visits became more frequent after they started dating, and she agreed because it was a good idea. She picks out the blue Yale shirt Quinn got her as a present and faded jeans, and just as she turns around, she sees Quinn standing by the bed, with only a towel wrapped around her body and her hair still damp.

Oh, no.

“I, uh, I’m going to shower now,” Rachel squeaks and quickly rushes out the bedroom, nearly tripping over her feet as she makes a getaway.

“Okay, dork!” she hears Quinn laugh from behind her.

She heads into the bathroom and locks the door behind her, just in case Quinn decides to go for _another_ shower while she’s taking hers. After stripping down, she puts her clothes in the laundry basket and hangs the new ones. Like always, she sings at the top of her lungs while she showers and even does a little dance in the middle of it.

After finishing, she pats herself dry with a towel that Quinn had left for her, then puts on her clothes. She leaves the bathroom and finds Quinn sitting on the couch, wearing a _matching_ blue Yale shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Okay, what is this? A couple shirt?” Rachel giggles as she approaches Quinn.

“If you put it that way… But knowing you, I’m sure you’d rather have custom-made ones. And besides, who knows how many more people have _this_ shirt?” Quinn tugs at her shirt, and Rachel laughs and nods her agreement.

“You are such a brilliant girlfriend. I’ll have to start thinking of designs later,” Rachel beams excitedly, her brown eyes lighting up at Quinn’s idea. Oh, how she would love announcing to the whole world that she and Quinn are girlfriends.

“And you are an adorable dork,” Quinn smiles as she stands up. She holds out her arm for Rachel to take, which she does. “Shall we?”

Rachel grins, all wide and toothy as she rubs Quinn’s arm. “Why yes, yes we shall.”

They walk out of Quinn’s dorm room and into the quiet Saturday morning of New Haven. Even though Rachel has been here many times before, she still can’t get used to the peacefulness of this place. When she steps into the streets of New York, everything and everyone is so busy. Loud chatter is ever-present and so are the shouts of the people hailing a taxi. And she always feels like she has to hurry too, even though she really doesn’t need to. Maybe it’s already become a part of her system since she’s already used to how things work in New York.

She unhooks her arm from Quinn’s, earning her a questioning glance. But she just smiles and slides their hands together instead, and Quinn inserts her fingers in the empty spaces between hers. Warmth spreads from her fingertips all throughout her body as Quinn rubs the back of her hand using her thumb, and in that moment, she feels nothing but safe.

Their footfalls are in sync, and it makes the hairs on the back of Rachel’s neck rise a little because it seems like it’s a happening of their being together. Sometimes, she can swear that even their heartbeats and the rise and fall of their chests while they breathe are running at the same pace. She’s never had anything like it before, but she doesn’t feel scared.

It just feels right to experience all of it with Quinn. _Just_ Quinn, never anyone else.

Quinn leads her into a small diner at the end of the street, and they sit at a table next to the window. Rachel pulls out a chair and gestures for Quinn to sit, but the blonde shakes her head and smiles in amusement. She’s about to tell Quinn to sit down, but then she remembers that she’s supposed to be the one to be treated.

Smiling sheepishly, she pushes the chair back and Quinn pulls out the chair opposite of hers, and she sits down on it. She tugged on the hem of Quinn’s shirt and pulled her in for a quick kiss, which still manages to make her head spin. Quinn smiles and kisses her back, and Rachel groans and pulls away before things escalate any further.

She just can’t resist Quinn’s lips.

“Love you,” she manages in a breathless whisper, her fist still curled around Quinn’s shirt. She doesn’t care if anyone is watching, because she’s sure that people in New Haven are a lot more open-minded as compared to the people of their hometown.

Quinn grins and kisses her forehead before standing straight. “Love you too.”

They start browsing through the menu after Quinn takes her seat, and she’s sure of herself that Quinn is going to choose a dish with _bacon_. Her shoulders start to shake as she tries to hold in her laughter when no less than a minute later, Quinn tells her that she’s going to have the bacon and sausage combo. Quinn just stares at her, confusion painting her features as she bites her lip to contain the giggles that are about to burst out.

“What?” Quinn asks self-consciously, and Rachel giggles and shakes her head, breathless with laughter and enjoying her girlfriend’s baffled expression.

Rachel tries to keep a straight face but fails when Quinn tilts her head. “What did you want again?”

“The sausage and bac-“ Quinn cuts herself off, a pink color making its way through her cheeks when she realizes what Rachel is getting at.

“ _Bacon_ ,” Rachel finishes for Quinn with a teasing grin. “Oh my gosh!”

“Just order your food, you dork,” Quinn rolls her eyes, still not over her embarrassment.

“Okay, I’ll go for the strawberry pancakes and a glass of orange juice,” Rachel decides as she closes the menu.

Quinn calls for the waiter and they both place their orders. Rachel beams and rests her chin against her palm, skimming over the blonde’s golden hair right down to her jaw. She always thinks that Quinn’s jawline is sharp enough to give her a cut when she touches it, but the chances of that happening are zero.

They play footsie and laugh while they wait for their food, and Rachel watches the way Quinn’s hazel eyes roam her face. At first, she wants to glance away because she’s struck with a feeling that Quinn is reading her intently. But she braves it out and giggles as Quinn finally manages to trap her foot underneath hers, and they just stare at each other with their fingers intertwined.

It’s a staring contest now, and Rachel resists the urge to blink or glance away as Quinn teasingly rubs their feet together. From her peripheral view, she can see Quinn’s lips twitch into a smile that urges her to lean in and just kiss her senseless. But she’s not Rachel Berry if she doesn’t remain stubborn and most especially not if she doesn’t win. She’s competitive by nature, and Quinn and everyone else in the Glee Club witnessed that every time they practice.

But she also knows for a fact that Quinn herself is competitive, and she wouldn’t have been captain of the Cheerios if she weren’t.

She gulps as Quinn flips their hands over and starts rubbing across the length of her arm, and it’s unfair because there’s no way that her girlfriend doesn’t know what effect that act has on her. As though sensing this, Quinn purrs her name, low and flirty that it causes sweat to bead out of Rachel’s forehead from the effort of keeping her eyes on teasing hazel ones.

Quinn bites her lip and her fingers slowly inch higher and higher, and Rachel isn’t sure anymore if it’s an appropriate thing to do in public. And then Quinn slides her hand back down and locks it against her wrist, eyes unblinking and persuading her to give it up.

But the moment is ruined when a glass of orange juice is placed in front of her. She glances away from Quinn in surprise and jerks her hand away, mentally cursing herself when she hears that low chuckle. Their food is set in front of them, and Rachel glares at the waiter’s back as he walks away. She was so sure that she could have one, but because they were so rudely interrupted, she didn’t.

“Game over,” Quinn winks at her.

Rachel huffs and pouts, and Quinn just laughs brightly as she pats her hand as a consolation.

“You weren’t playing fair,” Rachel points out. “You know what you do to me when you start touching my arm.”

“Oh, really? I wasn’t aware of that,” Quinn drawls, but the tone of her voice is far from innocent. Rachel knows, because Quinn makes it a point to rub her arm whenever she’s in the mood to be flirty.

“And I think that you’re lying about it.”

“Would you like to discuss about the effects of me _touching_ you right now, or would you rather eat some breakfast first? Because I’m sure that it was your stomach that was growling earlier, and not mine,” Quinn reminds her with a triumphant smirk, and Rachel looks down and scowls at her stomach.

“Fine,” Rachel grumbles and picks up her knife and fork.

Halfway through their meal, a tall, black-haired girl stops by their table. Through her mouthful of pancakes, Rachel stares at the girl, wondering who on earth she was and what she wants. Her stomach drops when the girl taps Quinn’s shoulder, and a flash of jealousy courses through her veins. Unconsciously, her grip on the fork tightens, and she has to fight the boiling need to shoo the girl away.

“Oh, Jenny!” Quinn greets the tall girl, and Rachel feels her chest constrict at the way the girl is looking at her girlfriend.

She knows that look all too well. It’s the look of crushing on someone. And she _knows_ because she’s been there before.

“Hey, Quinn! How are you?” Jenny asks, too eagerly in Rachel’s opinion. She’s miffed at the fact that her presence is being blatantly ignored by this flirty, _whoever_ she was.

“I’m great, what about you?”

“That’s good to hear. So, uh, about coffee? You didn’t answer me when I asked you before,” Jenny prods, and everything suddenly clicks in Rachel’s brain.

Their first date. When Quinn told her about a girl in her class that tried to flirt with her but ultimately chose to ignore in the end. Her throat starts to dry and she takes a long sip of her juice, narrowing her eyes at the girl who can’t seem to take the hint.

“Jenny, I can’t,” Quinn says politely, and Rachel sighs in relief. “I have a girlfriend; Rachel. We’ve been together for two months now, and she’s been my best friend for longer than that,” she adds with a loving smile as she turns her attention back to the brunette.

Rachel smiles in return, loving the way Quinn introduced her as her girlfriend _and_ best friend. Talk about hitting two birds with one stone.

This finally alerts Jenny to Rachel’s presence, and they smile at each other, with Rachel’s strained and forced out. At least Jenny has the decency to look embarrassed, and she mumbles a barely audible ‘Nice to meet you, Rachel,’ before she shuffles away in obvious disappointment.

“So, she’s the one you told me about before,” Rachel points out, her grip on the fork loosening.

“The one I ignored? Yeah,” Quinn nods.

The air around them is suddenly tense, and Rachel forces herself to finish eating even though she’s not really in the mood for food anymore. She can’t help but feel jealous, even though she knows that she shouldn’t be feeling that way. But this girl, Jenny, had been one step ahead of her in asking Quinn out.

If Quinn had said yes…

She screws her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose as she attempts to will the thoughts away.

And just like that, all the insecurities come crashing back down on her. Is she _really_ good enough for Quinn? Jenny is taking the same course as Quinn, and Rachel has no doubts that they could talk about their love for literature over coffee or whatever they decide to do.

But her? Nearly all she can talk about is Broadway, even though she manages to squeeze in a little time to read the same novels that Quinn loves and the ones that she recommends her to. But to talk about literature on a deeper level is something that Rachel might not be able to do. Quinn has a love for words, and she has a love for the stage.

“Rachel, are you okay?” Quinn asks worriedly, and Rachel smiles and nods tightly.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” she strains out and looks out the window, ignoring Quinn’s searching hazel eyes.

She barely hears Quinn ask for the bill and the clinking of coins on the small, steel tray. It’s only when she feels a tap on shoulder does she look away from the window and into Quinn’s concerned expression. She stands up and shoves her hands in her pockets as they leave the diner, and they walk together in tense silence.

This time, the rhythm of their footfalls are different from each other, and when she inhales, she can hear Quinn exhaling. They’re different people, she thinks, and they can’t _always_ be in tune with each other.

Like right now.

They both head into the small park and Rachel’s knees start to shake and she collapses onto the nearest bench, burying her face into her hands as she takes deep, calming breaths. The burning jealousy is still there in her chest, and all she can see is Jenny trying to flirt with Quinn. She thinks of Quinn walking out of her classroom with Jenny waiting outside, about to ask her to go out for coffee. Or lunch, or dinner, or whatever else she’s planning.

“Rachel, are you mad?” Quinn whispers, and Rachel lifts her head to look at the blonde.

Rachel takes Quinn’s hand in hers, blankly staring at the contrasting colors of their skin. “No, I’m not.”

“Are you sure?” Quinn asks, her voice beginning to quiver.

In her eyes, Rachel can see the flash of sadness and insecurity, and she shakes her head vehemently and touches Quinn’s cheek, a lump starting to form in her throat at the sight. For a moment, it’s like they’re back in high school, where Quinn broke down only in front of her.

And then it hits her. _She’s_ the one making Quinn sad this time. Everything in her starts to hurt because she didn’t mean to fall silent and ignore Quinn like that. To think that they started the morning out great, and everything is turning sour and tense because of her misplaced jealousy.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m sorry I overreacted. I just- I felt jealous,” Rachel explains as she rubs her forehead. “I know I shouldn’t be, but after seeing her, I realized that it could have been too late for me if you said yes to her before.” She clasps her hands together, leaning forward as she stares at the ground. “I didn’t mean to ruin everything. And we were supposed to enjoy a nice walk after we ate,” she finishes with a shaky, watery laugh after straightening her back.

Quinn nods in silent understanding and leans against her shoulder, prying Rachel’s hands apart so that she can hold them. Sighing heavily, Rachel cranes her neck and kisses the top of Quinn’s head, completely unaware of how much she’s changed. Of how much _Quinn_ has changed her.

But it hits her as soon as she pulls away. She didn’t storm out from the diner the moment Jenny’s hand made contact with Quinn’s shoulder. No tantrums, no diva behavior, no flying off the handle. No baseless accusations, either.

With Finn before, she normally jabbed a finger at his chest and kept ranting at even the tiniest mistake that he made. And when she felt extremely frustrated, she would just stomp out without giving him a chance to explain. She would make a scene without a care in the world, and they would fight and argue with each other until one of them gave up.

“Rachel, I’ve said it a while ago and I’ll say it again. I love being _your_ girlfriend,” Quinn pauses and looks into Rachel’s eyes to make sure that she’s listening. Rachel swallows thickly at the complete honesty and sincerity in Quinn’s eyes and voice, and she knows that her girlfriend isn’t saying it just to make her feel better. With a hushed whisper, like a secret meant for only the two of them, she continues, “And I love you. Jenny will never be a threat to what we have, okay? _No one_ will be a threat.”

“Okay,” Rachel breathes out as she rocks herself back and forth. “Okay,” she repeats, more sure this time. “Can I just ask you two things?”

“Anything,” Quinn nods her assent.

Rachel hesitates for a brief moment, but she has to know. She has to know if Quinn would have said yes to Jenny, or if she’s deserving of what they have. “Would you have agreed to go out with Jenny if we aren’t together now?”

“No, I wouldn’t have,” Quinn answers without missing a beat, and Rachel almost cries in her relief. But at the same time, she’s glad she didn’t remain to be a coward before another person could sweep in and woo Quinn. “She doesn’t see me the way you do, and Rachel, I’ve always felt special, needed, _loved_ with you even before we became girlfriends.”

Rachel almost cries at that, but she feels that every word that Quinn just said is true. Nothing but the whole truth. It makes her second-guess if she still has to ask the other question, but at the same time, a part of her needs to know for her peace of mind. She’s tired of thinking that she’s still the loser Glee Club captain pining for the beautiful Head Cheerleader, even though they’re way past that phase right now.

“Am I good enough for you?” she chokes out, and Quinn surges in for a fiery kiss.

The answer is there, with the way Quinn kisses her with an intensity that she’s never felt before. She can feel it burning through her skin, pumping through her veins with vigor. It’s as though Quinn is begging her not to ask that question again, asking her not to _feel_ that she’s below her.

“Rachel, you’re _more than_ good enough for me. And we both know that. No one has ever treated me the way you do, and I doubt that I’ll find anyone else again who will. No, you’re not good enough for me because you’re absolutely _perfect_ for me, Rachel Barbara Berry,” Quinn says firmly as she holds Rachel’s face in both her hands, hazel eyes boring into her brown ones to make her believe it.

And she does. All doubts she had over the years dissipated with those heartfelt and honest words, and Rachel wipes away her tears and nods, and Quinn kisses her again. Slow and gentle this time, until her heart starts beating at its normal pace again.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her voice raw with emotion. “I love you, too. And I don’t want to have a fight with you about this,” Rachel admits, watching the gold flecks in Quinn’s eyes swirl in silent agreement. “I was in the wrong, and I shouldn’t have given you the silent treatment.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I would have reacted the same way if I had to watch someone ask you out in front of me while they just flat out ignored my presence,” Quinn says reassuringly, and Rachel smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead. “Let’s just forget about this whole thing, okay?”

Rachel relaxes as Quinn reaches for her hand and links their fingers together, all tension now drained from her muscles. “Fine by me.”

She’s learning. With Quinn, she’s learning to drop her pride and apologize with utmost sincerity.

Being with Quinn, being _in love_ with Quinn changed her. And from the looks of it, it’s still changing her to become a better person.

After a moment of silence, Quinn squeezes her hand and says, “By the way, I want to thank you for not storming out on me.”

Despite the initial insecurity she previously felt, Rachel bursts out laughing, all the weight being lifted from her shoulders with each sound that leaves her lips. The somber mood is gone, replaced with the bright, cheery sounds of their laughter. Leave it up to Quinn to notice even that.

After sobering down, Rachel tilts Quinn’s chin so that she could meet her gaze. She allows herself to drown in the vibrant hues of Quinn’s eyes, and all she wants is to just sink deeper and deeper into them.

“You’re welcome,” she finally says, her chest light with the joy that she feels.

“Okay,” Quinn strokes Rachel’s jaw then pulls her in for a deep kiss.

She enjoys it when Quinn initiates the kiss, and this time is no different. Her kisses are firm and unyielding, and she swears that it’s harder and harder to pull away with more of them that they share. Quinn places her hand over her chest, and she groans as the blonde tugs forcefully on her bottom lip.

“Okay,” Rachel pulls away, dazed from Quinn’s mind numbing kiss. “Are you getting better at kissing me?”

Quinn giggles and pecks her cheek. “What do you think, you adorable dork?”

“I’m thinking yes.”

“Good,” Quinn smirks in satisfaction. “I’m really not in the mood for walking anymore, so why don’t we head back to my dorm?”

“I’m not in the mood, either,” Rachel says as she stands up. “And I do have to design our couple shirt,” she points to their matching Yale shirts.  

Quinn snorts and follows suit, slipping her hand in Rachel’s. “I’ll let you design them on the condition that you make hot chocolate for me again. It’s better when it’s newly made.”

“We have a deal,” Rachel beams excitedly and goes on tiptoe to kiss Quinn’s cheek, glad that they’re in tune with each other again.

If there are things she’ll never change, it’s the way that Quinn makes her feel and the feelings she has for Quinn. Not a single one of them.


End file.
